paper_towelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitchcraft
I remember when we didn't have to wait so long for this shit to start. The initiate usually isn't late, but it seems like the High Ones wanted to add just a tad more metallic powder to the breasts before we started. It seems like only yesterday I was on my knees praying to some pagan gods hoping to be filled with some sort of power, when I actually believed in this nonsense. Nowadays, I roll my eyes behind some faulty goat skin mask, and say the same phrases over and over again when someone new wants to fall for this fucking mindshit. I guess everyone wants to be some hot shit witch. I mean honestly, you might think watching people ritualistically decapitating animals, falling into orgies on salty pentagrams, and the occasion moments of lustful black magic would be exciting and dangerous. Sadly it gets boring, seeing it over and over again. I feel sad every time someone gets into this "Circle of Power". Fuck, can they have the decency to at least special order some fancy smelling salts to pour all over the goddamn floor instead of dumping Morton everywhere. I'm still standing outside of the room with all the others, smoking a Virgina Slim, when the High Priestess comes out the door. Bitch acts like she owns the place, clicking her plastic whore heels down the corridor, trying to own her black goat mask. Yeah, apparently there is a "blacker" mask than all of ours, reserved for her. I imagine her in real life as some shut in with 18 cats and an addiction to online Zoophilia. I unhook my golden cross from my neck, and place my Bible next to it on the ground. The hanging lights shake just slightly enough to make a disappearing effect as she takes her sweet time getting here. The walls are a pitch black, with hints of black glass, to make a dark crystal look. God knows where we are, as they always blindfold us when we come here. Guess they don't want a rouge to betray the trust of the Sisters and rat them out. Because the things that happen down would probably be frowned upon in society. But she isn't what I am interested in. Behind her, sadly shadowed by her big ass ceremonial robes, is our soon to be Sister. I can see dark feet trudging behind her, but nothing else. I hope whoever it is isn't going to be all power hungry and ask a lot of fucking questions. Those are the worst, well, the High Ones are the worst, they can be in second. She is getting closer, so I take the time to put on my mask. It's well worn, and the edges around it are getting ripped and torn, so I see ripped triangles in the shadowy corners of my vision. Putting my cigarette out on the wall, I assume my stance, as do the rest of the Sisters. It was only when the red door opened, and her Highness pasted, that I was genuinely surprised for the first time in forever. The initiate was male, a magnus. He had the usually black blindfold shielding his vision, and the entirety of his muscular body was covered in the black magnesium powder. But he was...male. I know that other Covens have had a few magnuses but, it was a rare occasion. This means the ritual will be completely different. We will no longer be doing the boring First Degree or Second Degree. Tonight would be Third Degree, and that was pretty refreshing. And of course they had put a cock sock on him so his purity would only be corrupted in the Sealing Room. No worries, this is going to be an, ahem, magical ''night. I make a crooked grin behind my mask as we file in after them, the red glow from inside the room our only source of light. Everyone gets into their positions, assigned to them when they all had to do this. Each person receives a name, more or less a symbolic title, just to make an order. I was assigned Venus, mainly because I had a longer orgasm than the initiator. It kind of just stuck. Looking around the room to see if anything is different this time, I see the same heavy purple curtains, wrapping around a boarded up window. I also see the same neon red pentagram, hollowed into the black wall near the back. The room isn't big, so it fills most of it up in an unnatural crimson taint. And then there he is, kneeling in the middle of the etched pentagram in the center of the room, the red light outlining his muscular definition. We surround him in a circle, ordered by our names and statuses. I am stuck in the middle, as I am not a "regular contributor to the Terra". Fuck it, at least I'm not last like some of them. There isn't that much of us though. Most of them commit suicide under the "direction of Baphomet" or get brutally murdered. Sadly, it's the only way from removal of the Circle, or I would have left a while ago. The small sound of a brutish murmur snaps me back to the moment at hand, and when I avert my eyes to the corner, I see the baby goat walking around aimlessly in a small cage. It's weird I didn't notice him when I came in, maybe because he has been pretty quiet. I should have known there would need to be one, damn I'm out of the loop. The man is still kneeling, and soon, the High Priestess moves forward from her spot in the Circle, and places her index finger to his forehead. "From the white sphere, I deem forth Azazel," She leans down to her knees to meet him at eye level, and softly kisses his lips, beginning the Five Folds. "From the white sphere to the green, I deem forth Belial," From his lips, she touches her lips to each one of his pectoral muscles, lingering the kiss from each one. "From the green sphere to the brown, I deem forth Asmodeus," Then, from his pectoral muscles, she lowers her ever so gently, and grasps the flimsy cock sock with her teeth, removing it slowly. Once it is fully removed, and tossed to the side, she lowers her lips to the head of his penis and gingerly kisses the tip of it. A little seed of jealously sparks inside me, for whatever fucking reason. "From the brown sphere to the purple, I deem forth Astaroth," Thus initiates her kissing both of his knees, still firmly planted to the floor. "From the purple sphere to the black, I deem forth Lucifer! His majesty eternal!" The final of the Folds ends with her kissing his feet, completing the introduction of his souls to the Five Sphere Holders or whatever. The next part is where the actual submission begins. It happens in a domino effect, synchronized and seemingly perfect, starting with the first, we all untie and drop our dark cloaks one after the other, revealing our bare bodies. See all the different sizes always freaks me out. I guess that makes me vain, but hey, at least I'm not as bad as blood type Ragu! over next to me. I can tell by his frantic head turning, he is pretty nervous of all the noises. The High Priestess drops her last, and it flutters over his bent legs. God, she has her junk in all the wrong places or something, I can't stand to look at her sometimes. Even the red haunting light has problems with her skin tone. "Set the baelstraum fire, Jupiter." she quietly gestures to one of the girls behind her, and Jupiter nods her head slowly, turning around and grabbing one of the dripping candles. Taking the fire on the wick, she lowers it into the dark box near the red star. It lights instantly, as per the lighter fluid already placed in it. The spots removed from the metal work it the front form Samaels eye, which will watch over the actions that have yet to come. My legs are starting to cramp, and even with a fucking fire roaring in the room, I'm starting to get cold standing here waiting for shit to happen. The High One believes in meditation, so it takes her about 5 minutes between each action to perform the next. Bitch, I got stuff to do, things that got to get done. Hurry and pray to Astaroth's ball sac so we can all go home. As soon as I finish the thought, she finally arises from in front of the soon to be magnus. He seems calmer now, but still a little anxious. "Venus, retrieve the sacrificial goat." she looks over at me. Are you fucking kidding me. "Y-yes Priestess." I mutter through my shock. Are you serious? I have never been asked to do anything during one of these fuckers, and now when I am completely zoned out from the ritual, she puts me on the spot. I only hope to god I'm not the one that has to cut the bitch. The baby goat is asleep in the corner of it's cage when I bend down and open it. Right when I do, it gets excited or something, because it start to literally scream. The High Priestess seems to enjoy it, as it will mean more warmer, fresher blood for fertilization. I carry the kicking bastard over to the center circle, and lay him down next to the male. I can see the sweat beaded all over his body, as he turns his head slightly in my direction. Since my mouth is covered behind my mask, I pucker my lips slightly for him. "Hold the young one for me. He must stay still for the etching." She tells me, and squats down slowly. I don't know why I am dragged into this bullshit, but hey, I got a good view of this guys dick from here so I am not complaining. Seemingly out of nowhere, she pulls out the ritual knife from behind her. It is stained from countless other rituals, as we are told not to clean it for the soul purpose of making the old blood revitalizing for the new. "Lilith, hold us under you black veil, as I thank you for revealing yourself for us. Bless this thick blood with your seed, and halabeistrael be with you always!" With the goat between my hands, still screaming, the knife slides roughly across it's throat. Instantly, a sticky spray shoots from the jagged wound, and wet the bottom of my thighs. Then, it turns darker with each gush, puddling around all our legs. The goat slowly becomes more silent, its screams transcending into strange moans. I can see it's yellow beady eyes getting duller and duller, as more and more blood escapes his body. Once the goat is seemingly dead, and her Highness finally decides to stop fucking praying to whatever it is she prays to, she approaches the chiseled metal male in front of her. He turns his head from side to side, I think trying to figure out what is happening next, or maybe just wondering what the wetness puddling around his bent legs is. She lowers her head to his forehead, and then begins the next part, in which he will be sworn in. I can almost feel her smile behind her mask, as she tells his to repeat the oath, which he must have already memorized. His voice comes out rough, yet smooth like crystal water, "I, in the presence of the Mighty Ones do of my own free will and accord most solemnly swear that I will ever keep secret and never reveal the secrets of the Art except it be to a proper person, properly prepared, with a Circle such as this. And that I will never deny the secrets of the Art to such a person if he or she be vouched for by a Brother or Sister of the Art. All this I swear by my hopes of a future life mindful that my measure has been taken and may my magical weapons against me if I break this my solemn oath." he swears, lowering his head slightly. The Priestess closes her eyes, removing her head from his head. "As such, your soul must be entwined with us, becoming us, fertilizing in harmony with us..." She then shockingly gestures towards me to lay down on the wet red floor next to him. I can feel my thighs tingle as I do as she asks, laying in the goat blood. It is matting into my hair, causes annoying clumps, but I can't really even think about that right now. "Brother, remove your blind, and reveal your virgin eyes to her. Become one with her, become one with us all." I am laying facing the ceiling, so I don't see him take the blindfold off, but I do hear him awkwardly crawl over towards me. The first thing I see is his eyes, snowy blue. Trying to zone out everyone else in the room is hard when they are all fucking naked and watching us. "Enter her! Just as Lucifer created in Lilth! Enter her! Become one!" The High Priestess then takes the ritual knife, and starts to saw at the baby goat's head, long deceased. Hearing the sound of knife on bone is never a fun thing, like nails on a classroom chalkboard. But I am mesmerized by his face. It's pleasant, enough. Enough to make this somewhat not boring. My vagina has been attacked by fingers, crosses, strange salts, and the occasional studded strap on, so some nice vanilla cock is fine by me. I spread my legs ever so slightly, and he mounts on my lower thighs. The smell of sweat and candles is all I can smell, and I only see his face. I get distracted by a sickening crack, which means the goat's head is dismembered. "Baphomet will be your passage into her womb, Magnus." The High Priestess and her saggy tits comes around quickly, with the still bleeding head. The goats tongue is sticking out in the right corner of its sticky lips. She places the head right below my vagina, and takes her ritual knife out, "Ten strikes of lust, Ten Strikes of rust." she says, motioning for him to begin. I can feel the pressure instantly as he thrusts into me the first time, a small moan trickling out of my lips. He seems focused now, and I can see his frustration at his scrotum rubbing against the goat's fur. When he arches his back, the Priestess slashes a cut cleanly across his back. Instantly he recoils, and I see a little blood drip off his back. He returns inside me a second time, harder, stronger. I close my eyes, my stomach getting hotter. I run my hand across the floor to find something to grab onto, but find nothing, so I arch my back slightly. Once again, he receives another slash, higher than the last cut, and this time he groans with pain. He must want to get this done faster, because the next thrust is faster, harder, and definitely more painful than the first two. I cry out a little in pain, as the slash of the knife meets his back once more. Blood is most certainly dripping on the high parts of my thighs, as he jabs me once again. It's painful, but his face still has that soft focus. "You must treat your Sister as if she was your lover, Magnus!" Her Highness suddenly shouts. He is breathing heavily as he leans down and kisses me softly on the neck, moving his hands over the contours of my body, all the way to him softly pinching my hard nipples. As he is doing this, he pushes inside me once again, only instead of arching his back, taking his cock with him, he begins to rapidly penetrate, earning him slashes left and right. He is almost yelling in pain against my bare neck, semi kissing it as well. I am moaning so loud, it's insane. Nothing has ever felt this unholy, this incredible. I grip his neck, as we plainly melt into the blood, pain, yelling. I can feel myself almost there. I raise my head slightly, looking him in the eyes, as he looks into mine. It's a terrifying thing, looking into someone eyes while your getting fucked wild by them, but at the same time, it causes new fire to surge in my wild rage. I think we have clearly passed Ten, and the slashes of the knife have stopped, but we never did. His fingers find their way down to all the commotion, and it's a tight fit, but it works. I am almost in tears, probably yelling, but he continues to kiss my neck, using his free hand to rub my side. His groans sound like a clear mixture of pain and pleasure, and his throbbing doesn't stop. The goat head must have rolled away, because when I look down for a second it is gone. "...Enough." I heard a faint voice calling from somewhere. But I am so close, it doesn't even matter anymore. I try to pull higher and higher up, but he restrains me down. I can feel the muscles beginning their warm spasms, and the wet coverage beginning to start. "Enough!" She most certainly yelled at us, and we both heard her, but never stopped. It's the point of no return, and I can feel his own thighs beginning to tighten and his rasp breathing getting louder and sharper. My hands clench into fists, and he grabs my hips with brute strength, going as far as he can, holding it with an furious grasp. "FUCK!" I scream, and I come instantly, shivering and quaking, every muscle in my body expanding and getting devilishly hot. This causes a chain reaction, him increasing his already iron grip, laying his head down on my shoulder with heavy breathes. I know he came, because I feel him pulling away with a sticky thud. We are both panting, as I rise from the floor, blood literally covering my backside. I see the goat head rolled away from my vagina, laying near the feet of the High Priestess. And its then I can tell she is extremely upset. Her eyes are dangerously sharp, looking straight at the male. He is still breathing hard, but looking down at the floor. "Ten Lust, Ten Rust." she starts, walking over towards the center of the pentagram where I still am. I can see the semen on my thighs as she looks at me with her fat bitch face, "But, you exceeded Ten Lust it seems. You will have to make them up, Lilth save your soul." Retrieving the bloody knife from the floor, she commands him to turn around. "Venus, return the circle," she doesn't even look at me. I nod my head, but have a wanting to spit in her fucking face, "Now, the number of times you entered her womb I counted was around thirty six. Ten are complete, so you must take the twenty six more." "I acknowledge my mistake before Lilth and her womb. I will comply." he responded, seemingly out of breath. He gets on all fours, and she comes around to his side. I honestly don't want to watch him get cut with that piece of shit knife twenty six times, but I can't seem to turn my eyes away. He crunches his eyes as she slides the knifes repeatedly across his back, making criss crosses and jagged lines at random. I think at 19 is when he starting to scream at each one of the cuts. When she is finally done, and he is barely conscious, I raise my head up to see him flat on his stomach, his eyes half open in a dull glimmer. The Priestess looks at me with a seething menace, and I lower my head instantly. I want to burn her in that fucking black thing, whatever the hell she called it. "You have succeeded your seed to our Sister, even if it was suppose to be with us all. She is apart of us, which makes you extend to us," he raises his sweat drenched head up a little to look at her, "Thus, I deem him Priest and Witch of the Great Goddess." She walks to him, and raises him from the ground, the jagged, raw cuts on his back trickling down the slices, falling onto the red lines of the pentagram. The red glow falls on his hair in a stained effect. "I accept under Astaroth's vigil." He coughs out, obviously in need on medical attention. Stupid, stupid whore. "Sisters, and new found Brother, I deem this meeting adjourned. Please, return to your veils." Everyone begins to put on their robes, and I try to wipe away some of the blood and semen from my thighs before putting mine on. The new Brother is limping out the door first, followed by a few Sisters. I file in behind someone with a large head, and go back into the hallway where everyone is waiting to be blindfolded and taken back to the abandoned park we all met in, wearing our Sunday church clothes and holding our Bibles. - I find myself back in the park from a rocking ride and a hop down off of something big. Everyone else starts to disappear into the shadows, as I light up another Virgina. Fuck I gotta quit smoking, taking a puff, trying to make a smoke ring, which turns into a random mass of dark smoke. I notice that the new Brother is still struggling to change into his clothes, so I walk over to him, and help him slowly slide his shirt over his meat torn back. "So, should I call you Brother or...?" I start. "Pastor. Pastor Daniels." he hold out his hand, and I shake it softly, "And you are?" "Just a regular Christian." I smile. "I think it's strange how you Witches invented this whole glamour to the rest of the world called Christianity, just to hide your rituals and voodoo." he laughs. "We like to keep secrets. Besides, Christianity is expanding at a rapid rate. We will be everywhere soon enough." "I wonder how "Jesus" thinks about it." he laughs. "Jesus is just another term for Lucifer." I tell him. "If only the world knew about you damn Christians." he starts to turn around. "Hey," I call out to him, and he turns around, "Your a ''Christian now too, Pastor." Laughing, I pick up his forgotten Bible, and hand it to him, telling him he might need it for Sunday. "And it doesn't hurt that you got a big dick to spare." I blow smoke in face, and walk off into the woods. Just knowing our next county meeting will be next Saturday night is killing me. Because I await the chance to look into those eyes again. But for now, I return home. I put my hair in a bun, dress myself in a floral one piece, and slide into some white heels. I drive to my local church, and sit down in the aisle with one of my Sister, also having her hair in a bun. I can see the High Priestess in the opposite aisle, reading a scripture from her bible. She sickens me, so I look away. Everyone stands, the sermon is starting. And the pastor gets up to the podium with his snowy blues eyes. His back seems to be bothering him as he starts to tell us about Hell and all that good stuff. Category:Creepypasta Stories Category:Stories Category:NSFW Category:Completed